


Not Gay

by FandomsAndShipsGallore



Series: HanniGram One-Shots [62]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: 5+1, Crack, M/M, total and utter crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 13:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11990991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsAndShipsGallore/pseuds/FandomsAndShipsGallore
Summary: Five times Will denied his sexually and one time he accepted it. Hanni gets extreme metaphorical blue balls. IT'S PURE CRACK I LOVE THESE TO SEXUAL-TENSION FILLED IDIOTS ❤️❤️





	Not Gay

1) Will was on a lot of painkillers not that he minded he was just floating along enjoying the haze. Hannibal thought it was kind cute to watch Will wiggle his fingers to the tune of his own song. Will looked at him, "Hanni, come here!"

"Will I'm sitting next to you" Hannibal smiled from the other side of their California king size bed. Will giggled, "Oh, that's right."

"What were you going to say?" Hannibal smiled. Will smiled at him, "I'm not gay or anything, but your seriously hot."

2) They finally got out of the US finally being healed enough to board a boat for they next two weeks. Will was a little over welmed but the complexity of the fancy ship - it wasn't exactly his sailboat - at first, but quickly grew comfortable with it's electronics.

They decided to turn off the engine one night and just watch the stars from the deck on top of the bridge. They pulled out a blow up mattress and a few pillows and watched the sunset and the moon rise. The air became much colder and Will was not wearing enough layers so he squished as close to Hannibal as he could, "I'm just cold... No homo."

3) The Lecter Castle was gigantic. There was definitely a good reason it was called a castle. The drive way alone was impressive. Will had seen it before, but it had been years.

Hannibal lead Will through the entire house sometimes stopping to tell Will a happy - or sad - memory about it. They decided to sleep across the hall from each other as Will so delicately put it; he didn't want it to be "Weird because I'm straight as an arrow"

4) Hannibal sat on the couch with his book in one hand and wine glass in the other. A drop of wine dribbled on to his chin. Will leaned over and licked it off, "No homo."

5) Hannibal strolled into the living room in nothing but his boxers and they were hiding nothing. Will looked down at his package with wide eyes, "Your huge! Not to be gay or anything."

+1) Hannibal looked absolutely scrumptious in his shorts and collared t-shirt relaxing on the deck on a cool autumn day. Will got up from where he was and plopped himself on Hannibal's lap. Hannibal opened his mouth to say something but, Will lunged forward and locked their lips.

Hannibal moaned into the kiss, greedily licking at Will's mouth when he didn't pull away. Will wrapped his arms tightly around Hannibal and pulled back for air. Will sighed, "I give up. I'm gay as fuck."

"You know their is such thing as being bisexual, right?" Hannibal laughed. Will laughed too, "I guess I forgot."

"I believe my lower extremities would also much enjoy your attention at this moment. As it is these pants are much to tight." Hannibal said sounding a little strained. Will looked down and the obscene tent in Hannibal's shorts with a grin.

Will very excitedly cured the worst case of blue balls Hannibal had ever had.


End file.
